The subject invention generally relates to systems and methods for ordering items via a computer network and, more particularly, relates to systems and methods for scheduling orders for pickup, managing scheduled orders, and/or for facilitating the placing on hold of ordered items at a pickup location.
In the art, systems and methods for ordering items via a computer network are generally known. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 7,124,098 discloses a system and method for online shopping that permits a customer to submit online orders for items from a store that serves both walk-in and online customers. The system and method provides an order cutoff time and an associated delivery window for items selected by a customer and accepts a customer's submission of a purchase order for an item if the time of submission is before the order cutoff time for that item. Similarly, U.S. Pat. Nos. 7,431,555; 6,928,415; and 6,871,184 each disclose a system and method for delivering items purchased over the Internet where items ordered by a particular time in the early evening are delivered by the next morning to a location that is within a 5-6 hour delivery radius of a stocking warehouse.
While the systems and methods disclosed in these exemplary patents, which are incorporated herein by reference in their entirety, generally work for their intended purpose, the subject invention provides improvements thereto, particularly by providing a consumer with the ability to schedule orders for pickup, manage scheduled orders, and/or request that a desired item be placed on hold at a pickup location.